Rekindling The Romance
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Chandler wanted to rekindle the romance in his and Monica's marrige and he finds a very romantic way to do it. C&M romance and fluff! Chapter 6 up(COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1: Where is The Love

This fic takes place after the series finale. Chandler and Monica are still happily married living in Westchester with 9 and a half-month-old Jack and Erica.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane.

Title: Rekindling The Romance

Rated: PG

Summery: Chandler brings romance back to his and Mon's life with a special night.

Chapter 1: Where Is The Love?

Chandler yawned as he sat at the big oval conference table. He was in the middle of a meeting. He knew he should be focusing on what was being discussed. The last time he wasn't paying attention he ended up in Tulsa. He yawned again. He couldn't help being tired. He did have two teething nine and a half month old babies at home. They'd been really cranky keeping him and Monica up a lot the last few nights. His thoughts wandered to his beautiful wife. Since they'd moved into the house nearly ten months ago their time was focused on their new babies and their careers leaving no time for each other, no time for romance. He missed her. He knew it sounded silly they lived together spent every day together but he did.

"Chandler!" his boss Steve called trying to get his attention. "Huh" he blinked "Oh sorry Steve" He nodded "You okay" he asked. "Yeah just the twins haven't been sleeping they're teething" he looked around at his coworkers "So what were we discussing" he asked. "We have a new client Forever Love Jewelry and we discussing which of you would get the ad campaign" Chandler smiled as an idea came to him. "I'd like to do it Steve" he said. "I have a really good idea for it" Steve smiled "Great it's yours" he stood up "I'll see you all tomorrow" Everyone stood up to leave. Chandler grabbed his briefcase and headed for home with a smile on his face. His good idea for the ad was also a good idea to bring back the romance he and Monica had been missing.

Monica was busy giving the twins when Chandler came home. "Honey I'm home" he called "I'm in the bathroom" she called out. He made his way upstairs, smiling when he saw his children in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles and his wife kneeling by the tub wearing sweats, her hair wet and bubbles on her face. "Hey sweetie looks like that gotcha huh" he leaned down kissing her cheek. 'Dada!" the twins giggled splashing him with water. "Why you little stinkers" he giggled splashing them back gently. He looked at Monica. She looked so wore out and even a little sad. "Hard day" he asked softly. "Well let's see I work all day cooking for all of New York then come home take care of two screaming babies and cook you dinner so what does that tell you" she stood up "You can finish giving your kids their bath I'm gonna go dry off" she left him alone in the bathroom.

Chandler knelt down by the tub. "Mommy needs a break doesn't she" he said to the two wet, soapy babies smiling up at him. "Well guess what daddy's gonna give her one". He thought about what he was planning for her. He laughed when they giggled and splashed. He washed up both babies. He drained the tub and wrapped them in identical towels with their names etched in them, a gift from their grandma Judy. After drying them and dressing them he put them to bed and went to his own room where Monica laid in bed.

He changed and crawled in bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her. "Chandler" she sighed, "It ain't happening okay" she rolled over "Goodnight" she mumbled closing her eyes. He sat up and just watched her sleep. It was like this most nights they romance wasn't there anymore. Anyone who knew them could tell you how romantic they once were. He gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "We're gonna get the romance back Mon" he whispered. "I think what I'm planning may just make you fall in love with me all over again" he smiled "You'll see" he wrapped his arms around her "I love you" he whispered closing his eyes, falling asleep with thoughts of his wife and the romantic plans he had in store for her.

Chapter 2: Making Plans…Chandler makes plans to surprise Monica in a very romantic way...Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's a new Mondler fic! Its not my usual angst or drama this one is gonna be a musy romantic fic! I hope you all enjoy this! I'd like to dedicate this fic to two of my favorite authors Jayne Leigh and Rachgreengeller. You guys are great thanks for always reading and reviewing my fics!


	2. Chapter 2: Making Plans

This fic takes place after the series finale. Chandler and Monica are still happily married living in Westchester with 9 and a half-month-old Jack and Erica.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane.

Title: Rekindling The Romance

Rated: PG

Summery: Chandler brings romance back to his and Mon's life with a special night.

Chapter 2: Making Plans

Monica woke up the nest morning to find her husband's side of the bed empty. One of the twins started to cry. She sighed climbing out of bed putting her robe on and heading to the nursery. Erica had been the one crying. She changed her diaper and rocked her back to sleep. She laid the baby back in her crib and searched the house for her husband "Chandler" she called softly walking into the kitchen. He wasn't there. There was a note on the kitchen table. She unfolded it

_My Sweet Monica,_

_Had to be to work early today. You looked so beautiful sleeping. I didn't want to wake you. Jack was up with his daddy. He fell asleep before I left so I put him back in his crib. Don't worry about dinner I'll bring something home, oh and don't make any plans for this weekend. Ross will be by to get the kids around 6. Don't bother asking him what's going on he's been sworn to secrecy. I'll see you tonight. I love you._

_All My Love,_

_Your Chandler_

Monica shook her head "What the hell is that man up to now" she said to the empty kitchen. She didn't have time to think about it because the sounds of two crying babies could be heard from upstairs. After tucking the note in the pocket of her robe she headed upstairs to tend to her waling children.

Chandler wasn't at work like he'd said in the note. He took the day off. Walking out of Forever Love Jewelry a smile on his face, he went to meet Ross at Central Perk. Chandler explained what he was going to do. "Wow man" he smiled. "Mon is so gonna love you after all that" He smiled "Thanks" "I told Mon you'd pick up the twins at 6 and that you were sworn to secrecy " He nodded "Alright, you two have a great time don't worry about Jack and Erica and I promise I won't tell Mon a thing"

Chandler smiled "We will and we never worry when the twins are with their uncle Ross and aunt Rachel" He stood up to leave. Ross stopped him "Dude you just remember this when Rach and I want to get away for a romantic weekend" He smiled "Emma is always welcome at uncle Chandler's and aunt Monica's" he said as he left to take care of the next part of his plan. "Alright Mr. Bing your reservation for two at 8:00 is all set" the pretty hostess at The Rainbow Room told Chandler "Thank you" he smiled pulling out his cell phone dialing his home number, he got the machine he left Monica a message. _"Hey sweetie its me I'll pick you up at 7 wear something sexy, love you"_ After putting his phone away he went to takecare of the next part of his plan.

"Thanks mom I really appreciate it" Chandler smiled hugging Nora who was in town for a book signing. "No problem honey I hope you and Monica have a great time" He smiled "I 'm sure we will, you should stop by and see Mon and the kids before you leave" She nodded "I'd love that Nana Nora misses her babies" Becoming a grandmother had changed Nora, not much but it had. "Thanks again mom, I gotta go I still have a few things to do before I pick up Mon" he hugged her again before he left.

Chandler knocked on the hotel door. It opened and the man standing there smiled "Chandler! Dude did I miss you" He grinned "I missed you too Joe" he said stepping inside the room "Nice" he said, "No wonder you didn't want to stay with us" he teased. " No, no its not that this was business I'm gonna be on Letterman and Live With Regis And Kelly" He grinned "Kelly Ripa is hot I'm so gonna get her number!" Chandler shook his head he was still the same Joey. "Uh Joe I think her husband Mark may have a problem with that" he chuckled.

"What! Aww man" he sighed 'Oh well" he shrugged "So ready for your big night with Mon" he grinned and winked. "Yeah I am" he smiled "Between the twins and our jobs we haven't had any time for romance or love but I'm hoping after tonight that will all change" Joey grinned "Someone's hoping to get some lovin tonight!" Chandler glared at him "Its not all about that Joe I just want to spend some time with Monica I miss her" he said "Dude you live with her right" Joey asked confused. "Yes that's not how I meant it okay, remember how lovey dovey we used to be" He nodded "Yeah it was gross" he giggled "Well we haven't done anything lovey dovey in nearly 10 months that's what I meant when I said I miss her."

"Okay" Joey shrugged still not understanding. Chandler checked his watch. "I better go Joe its already 6 I have to pick Mon up in an hour" He nodded "Okay have fun" he grinned. "I will and thanks for letting me borrow" Joey stopped him "You're welcome man just be sure I get it back by tomorrow night" He smiled "and tell Mon I said hi" Chandler smiled "Thanks Joe I will" he said as he left. His next stop was home to get Monica.

Chapter 3: Monica Wants To Know: Monica gets Chandler's message she wonders what her husband is up to and tries to find out…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter! I hope you like the second one just as much! Chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Monica Wants To Know

This fic takes place after the series finale. Chandler and Monica are still happily married living in Westchester with 9 and a half-month-old Jack and Erica.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane.

Title: Rekindling The Romance

Rated: PG

Summery: Chandler brings romance back to his and Mon's life with a special night.

Chapter 3: Monica Wants To Know

Monica sighed as she pushed the twin stroller through the front door. She had the day off and the weather was nice so she took the twins to the park. They loved the baby swings. Both babies were so wore out they slept through being changed and put to bed. Te message light on the answering machine was blinking. She grabbed a diet coke plopped down on the sofa and pressed the button. The first message was from Ross telling her he'd be there at 6 for the kids. The second one was Chandler. _"Hey sweetie it's me I'll pick you up at 7 wear something sexy, love you"_ she listened to it twice.

"Wear something sexy?" she mumbled "What the hell is going on" she picked up the phone dialing Ross and Rachel's number. Ross wasn't home and Rachel had no idea what was going on. Phoebe had no idea either. "What are you up to Chandler" Monica groaned setting the phone down. She went upstairs to search her closet for something sexy. An hour later her bed was covered in clothes and she still hadn't found anything sexy. Something caught her eyes in the back of the closet. It was the dress she brought when she thought she was going to Joey's movie premiere. It wasn't as low cut as she told Joey it was but it was sexy.

"Not bad" Monica smiled, as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror on the back of her closet door. The dress was red and almost to the floor with a slit up the side. It had spaghetti string straps and was cut low enough to show the prefect amount of cleavage. Her hair was down with a little curl to the ends, dangling diamond earrings hung from her ear lobes and a matching necklace hung around her neck. The doorbell rang. After adjusting the straps on her high heel shoes she went downstairs to answer the door "Hi Ross" she greeted her older bother with a smile. "Hey Mon you look great" he smiled "Why thank you" she twirled a little letting him in. "I'm here to pick up my niece and nephew"

"Yes I know but what I don't know is why" She smiled "Do you know why Ross" she asked with her best pouty face. He laughed "Sorry sis your puppy dog eyes aren't gonna work on my plus I've been sworn to secrecy by your husband. "Ugh fine!" she groaned as she went upstairs to get the twins ready. Monica handed her children to her brother along with their diaper bag. "Be good for uncle Ross and auntie Rachel, mommy loves you both" she kissed each of them on the cheek. "So you're not gonna even give me a hint" she asked still trying to get information from him. He laughed "bye bye mommy " he made the twins wave their little hands. Monica groaned closing the door behind him.

The doorbell rang again Monica opened it thinking Ross had forgotten something. A man dressed in black smiled at her. "Mrs. Bing" he asked "Yes" she answered, "Your limo is waiting," he told her. "Limo?" she questioned stepping outside. She gasped. Parked in the drive way was a black limo. Chandler was leaning against it wearing a suit and holding a bouquet of a dozen roses. "Oh my God" she whispered walking over to him. "Hey Mon" he smiled "You look gorgeous" he said checking her out from head to toe. "Thank you" she whispered "What's going on Chandler" she asked. "You'll see" he handed her the roses and held the door open.

Chapter 3: Putting The Plan Into Action….Chandler's Romantic Plan begins...Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's chapter 3! The romance beings in chapter 4! I hope everyone is loving the Mondler mush! There's major Mondler mush on the way!


	4. Chapter 4: Putting The Plan Into Action

This fic takes place after the series finale. Chandler and Monica are still happily married living in Westchester with 9 and a half-month-old Jack and Erica.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane.

Title: Rekindling The Romance

Rated: PG

Summery: Chandler brings romance back to his and Mon's life with a special night.

Chapter 4: Putting The Plan Into Action

Monica glanced at Chandler before sliding into the limo. He slid in beside her. "Chandler what's going on, where'd you get this limo and where are we going" she asked. "The limo's Joey's he says hi" he smiled "and you'll find out" he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her as the limo pulled out of the driveway. "So Joey's in town" Monica asked breaking the silence. "Yeah he's gonna be on Letterman and Live With Regis and Kelly" She nodded and looked out the window. She watched the scenery go by. The limo stopped in front of a restaurant. Chandler got out and held his hand out to Monica helping her out of the limo.

"Oh my God, Chandler is this The Rainbow Room" she asked. He smiled and nodded. "I've always wanted to come here" she whispered "I know" he said taking her hand leading her inside. The hostess smiled "May I help you" she asked "Yes I have an eight o'clock reservation under the name Bing" Chandler told her. "Ah yes Mr. Bing if you'd follow me" she lead them to one of the dining areas. It was empty and one of the tables had been set up for two with candles burning softly in the middle.

Chandler pulled out Monica's chair for her. She sat down and he sat across from her. He frowned when he saw tears in her eyes. "Mon what's wrong" he whispered reaching across the table to take her hand. "I…I can't believe you did this for me" she whispered. He smiled "I love you Mon" he said "and you'll see just how much tonight" he winked. She laughed softly "I love you too" Chandler." A waiter brought dinner over to them. They enjoyed their meal occasionally glancing at each other over the candlelight.

As they finished their meal Monica noticed Chandler signaling the waiter. He smiled and nodded as he disappeared. A few minutes later a familiar song began to play softly, a song that was important to them both. She looked at Chandler. He stood up and smiled "May I have this dance" he asked offering her his hand. "I'd love to" she whispered as she stood up taking his hand. He led her to the dance floor wrapping his arms around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look all right  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight

We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel all right   
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight

I feel wonderful   
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize  
How much I love you 

It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

When the song ended Monica pulled Chandler closer to her kissing him passionately. "What was that for" he asked with a grin. "For all this" she looked around the empty room filled with soft candlelight "and for loving me" she whispered. "You're more than welcome" he smiled "But its not over yet there's the best is yet to come" he said. "More! Chandler what else did you go and do" she asked. He shrugged and grinned, "Come with me and find out" he took her hand leafing her back to the limo.

Chapter 4: The Best is Yet To Come…More romance for Monica and Chandler!…Coming Soon!

Authors Note: Hello Children! Well here's the quick update you all wanted! I hope you guys like it! More Mondler romance and fluff to come!


	5. Chapter 5: The Best Is Yet To Come

This fic takes place after the series finale. Chandler and Monica are still happily married living in Westchester with 9 and a half-month-old Jack and Erica.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane.

Title: Rekindling The Romance

Rated: PG

Summery: Chandler brings romance back to his and Mon's life with a special night.

Chapter 5: The Best is Yet To Come

Monica slid into the limo with Chandler right beside her. "Come on Chandler what else do you have planned" she pouted. He laughed "Sorry sweetie that's not working tonight" She sighed "But Chandler" she whined. "Honey just sit back and enjoy the ride" he pulled her into his arms kissing the side of her neck. "Fine" she mumbled relaxing in his arms. The city lights soon disappeared. "Uh honey where are you taking me," Monica asked gazing out the tinted window. "It's a surprise" was all he would say. The limo made its way down a winding road stopping in front of a beautiful house.

Chandler got out of the limo and helped Monica out. She looked at the beautiful house surrounded by trees. "Chandler this place is amazing who's is it," she asked "My mom's" he answered with a smile. " Is she in town too" he nodded "Yeah a book signing" he said "I got the keys from her earlier she wants to see you and the kids before she leaves" he told her as he led her inside. "Wow! I could so live here" Monica giggled looking around in awe. "Do I hear waves" she asked. "Yeah" he nodded "The beach is right out there" he pointed to a patio door. "Come on I'll show you" he took her hand leading her out the patio door and down a few steps to the beach.

Monica gasped. Volleyball nets were set up with clear Christmas lights strung on them on the sand a blanket laid spread out with strawberries and champagne sitting on a platter. A small portable CD player also sat on one corner of the blanket. The moonlight on the water as the waves gently hit the sand completed the mood. "Oh my God, Chandler" she whispered 'It…its beautiful" she whispered. "I can't believe you did this" He didn't say anything. Smiling he led her to the blanket where they both sat down. Monica reached for a strawberry but he stopped her taking her hand in his.

"Monica" he whispered looking into her eyes "I love you" She looked at him "Chandler" she started "Shh" he whispered setting his finger to her lips. He started to speak again. "I look at the sunset, I look at the stars, I see so much beauty, but when I look at you, I see so much more. You surpass any wonder,

any star, any sunset, I would walk a million miles just to look into your eyes just to say I love you" He reached into his pocket pulling out a small velvet box "Monica you're my best friend, the mother of my children and the love of my life will you do me the honor of becoming my wife" he grins "again" he adds taking a beautiful ring that resembled a wedding band lined with diamonds and sapphires

Tears rolled down Monica's face as she nodded and whispered "Yes" he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. Chandler poured champagne in to their glasses handing her one. He toasted to their love and took a sip. Setting his glass down he turned on the small CD player he took Monica's glass out of her hand setting it beside her and gently pulled her to her feet wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they gently swayed in the sad to the soft music.

_You know you're everything to me  
And I could never see, the two of us apart  
And you know I give myself to you  
And no matter what you do, I promise you my heart_

_I've built my world around you and I want you to know  
I need you, like I've never needed anyone before_

_I live my life for you  
I want to be by your side in everything that you do  
And if there's only one thing you can believe is true  
I live my life for you_

_I dedicated my life to you  
You know that I would die for you  
But our love would last forever  
And I will always be with you  
And there is nothing we can't do  
As long as we're together_

_I just can't live without you, and I want you to know  
I need you like I've never needed anyone before_

_I live my life for you  
I want to be by your side in everything that you do  
And if there's only one thing you can believe is true  
I live my life for you_

_I've built my world around you and I want you to know  
I need you, like I've never needed anyone before_

_Wow, yeah I live my life for you_

"I live my life for you" Chandler whispered the last line of the song in her ear as it faded out. "I love you" he kissed her. "I love you too Chandler" she whispered as they continued to sway in each other's arms, the only sounds being the waves gently hitting the sand.

Author's Note: Hello Children here's chapter 5. The song is I live My Life Fore You by Firehouse its so pretty. I'm glad you all like this fic. I could either end it here or actually have a chapter where they renew their vows. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6: Renewing Their Love

This fic takes place after the series finale. Chandler and Monica are still happily married living in Westchester with 9 and a half-month-old Jack and Erica.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane.

Title: Rekindling The Romance

Rated: PG

Summery: Chandler brings romance back to his and Mon's life with a special night.

Chapter 6: Renewing Their Love

The weather was warm, the sun was shining bright and the waves gently hit the sand just right. It was the prefect day for a wedding. Monica stood in the bedroom of the beach house Nora owned looking at herself in the floor length mirror. She wore a cream colored dress that hung just above her knees. It had spaghetti string straps and fit her curves perfectly. "So what do you think" she asked her two best friends who stood smiling at her. "You look beautiful Mon" Rachel grinned "Thanks" she smiled "I'm so nervous Chandler and have been married for 4 years" she asked. "but it feels like the first time all over again" she added "Aww that's so sweet" the girls gushed.

Rachel and Phoebe smiled "We know you're just renewing your vows but" Phoebe pulled out a small box handing it to her. "Its your something borrowed! They're the earrings I wore when I married Mike" she grinned "Aww thanks Pheebs" she took them out and put them on. "Here" Rachel smiled handing her a beautiful diamond necklace. "Its your something old. My grandmother wore it on her wedding day and I wore it when I married Ross" she grinned thinking about her own wedding that was just a few months ago. "That's so sweet Rach, Thanks" They helped her fasten it around her neck.

"Okay something blue!" Phoebe giggled. She handed Monica a blue garter. "Hey you said you lost that!" Rachel whined. "I lied" she giggled. "I'll give it back to you Rach I promise" she smiled as she set her leg on the chair and slid it on. "Okay so that leaves something new" she said. "Here it is" Phoebe grinned handing her a small rectangle box. Monica gasped when she opened it. It was a beautiful silver bracelet with a silver heart hanging from it engraved with C&M 4ever and on the back were two dates 5/15/01 and 5/15/2005.

"You guys" she whispered tears pooling in her eyes. "No crying Mon your make up!" Rachel squealed "and we didn't do it Chandler did" she added. "I can't believe he did this" she rang her finger over the bracelet putting it on her wrist.

Ross poked his head in the door "Wow Mon you look beautiful" he smiled "All ready to become Mrs. Bing again" she smiled "More than ready" Rachel and Phoebe hugged her "see you outside" the grinned as they followed Ross out.

Chandler was out on the beach. With him was Joey, Mike, his mom who had the twins and Monica's parents who had Ben and Emma. "Nervous" Joey asked with a grin. "Nope" he smiled "Thanks for doing this" he said "Hey I married you the first time right" Chandler was about to respond when he saw Ross walking back to the beach with Rachel and Phoebe. He smiled "Is my bride ready" Ross nodded "She's all set"

Monica checked herself in the mirror one last time and grabbed her small bouquet of white roses before she walked downstairs. She stood at the patio door waiting for her cue. When the music began she started her walk to the beach, to her husband. She smiled when she saw him standing near the water's edge surrounded by the people they loved most. The only people they'd want to share this moment with.

_When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love._

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_

_I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby_

Chandler smiled as watched his bride approach him as the music faded out. "You'll always be the one" he whispered in her ear as they turned to face Joey. He grinned, "Dearly beloved we're here today to renew the love and life they promised to share 4 years ago today" he looked at Chandler "Dude you're first"

Chandler smiled turning to face his wife taking her hands in his. "Monica" he whispered before he spoke the word in his heart

_**(Chandler's vows)**_

_All I ever wanted was to be part of your heart,  
And for us to be together, to never be apart. _

_No one else in the world can even compare,  
You're perfect and so is this love that we share. _

_We have so much more than I ever thought we would,  
I love you more than I ever thought I could. _

_I promise to give you all I have to give,  
I'll do anything for you as long as I live. _

_In your eyes I see our present, our future and past,  
By the way you look at me I know we will last. _

_I hope that one day you'll come to realize,  
How perfect you are when seen through my eyes. A _

"Wow" Joey grinned and smiled at Monica "Mon you go!" Monica sniffed back a few tears as she faced her husband her hand still I his "Chandler" she whispered before speaking the words in her heart.

**_(Monica's vows)_**  
_ You came in to my life when I needed you the most,  
I told you things no else would ever even know. _

_  
You accept me as I am and never ask for more,  
You are there for me...you are more then I ever asked for. _

_  
You make me smile and listen when I cry,  
You listen to mistakes I make and never ask me "why?" _

_  
I can go on forever with how perfect you are,  
But always know I love you, _

_  
You are special in my heart._

Joey smiled "Again wow!" he looked at his two best friends both smiling at each other tears pooled in their eyes "Well I guess there's noting left to say but I pronounce you husband and wife …again!" he looked at Chandler 'Now kiss her" he grinned wide. "With pleasure Joe" he pulled Monica close to him kissing her softly. "I love you Mrs. Bing" he whispered "I love you too Mr. Bing." She whispered back. Music began to play "Care to dance" he asked, "I'd love too" Chandler wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck swaying gently to the music.

_I do swear that I'll always be there  
I'd give anything and everything and  
I will always care  
Through weakness and strength  
Happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse  
I will love you with every beat of my heart_

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on.  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

Everyone watched as the couple danced together looking even more in love than they had 4 years ago.

"I love you Chandler" Monica whispered as the song faded out. "I think I Love you even more now than I did 4 years ago" he smiled at her "I love you too Mon" he whispered "I love you more every second of everyday" he kissed her softly as their friends, their family watched them with smiles on their faces.

THE END!

Author's Note: That's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed it! The two songs are both by Shania Twain, From This Moment and You're Still The One and the vows were poems I found on the Internet that I thought were prefect for Mondler. Enjoy!


End file.
